Only Option
by SouthernStars
Summary: All three of her friends had wanted something more with him, all had been options. But she'd been the one that was his only option. TrevorCorrie oneshot!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or any related characters.**

**A/N: So another Trevor/Corrie one-shot from me. I just needed to write something that wasn't Troy and Gabriella for a change and I figured I could use these characters, who I'm actually becoming quite fond of even though this is my second one-shot about them. Enjoy!**

_**Only Option**_

Corrie sighed as she lay on her bed and listened to the rain. Her room was dark as she stared at the ceiling; she hadn't even been bothered to turn on the lights and right now she couldn't be bothered. Hearing her phone ring, Corrie groaned rolled over and ignored it completely; burying her head in her pillow she wondered why life had to be so complicated and why boys had to be a definite part of the life of a teenage girl. Particularly one who was smart, played the guitar, had blue eyes that anyone could drown in, a strong jaw that gave him an edge that was impossibly sexy, a serious mouth that was always so tempting, a body to die for and a personality that left little doubt as to how to the fact that using the word hot to describe him would be considered an understatement. Why the hell did a guy have to complicate her life so definitely? Especially one that every one of her friends had to drool over, argue about who he liked better and ultimately go out on a date with. She'd gotten so agitated over the conversations over him and the arguments about whether or not he looked better with dark hair or light that she'd ended up spending more time with him in the past few months since he'd arrived then with her friends. And that definitely hadn't been the smartest thing she'd ever done.

Rolling over again, Corrie punched the pillow that she was currently lying on and then sighed. The thing about him was that no matter what she did, she couldn't escape him and she knew that deep down she didn't want to either. He was currently living where she was working; he was going to the same school as her and he was the only guy she'd ever fallen in love with and been completely and utterly petrified as to what to do around him when the realization of what she felt for him hit her nearly a month ago. The last part was the thing that had managed to complicate her life to the point where all she could do was try and figure out how to get out of the mess she was currently in without losing one of the best friends she'd ever had. She'd even managed to come up with a foolproof solution, which involved ignoring her feelings, flirting with every guy she saw and forcing him to go out with as many girls as possible. The plan had been absolutely foolproof; nothing could have shaken her from the execution. Nothing, except the way his lips felt against her own, the way his body had felt against hers.

God, she really didn't want to remember that. She didn't want to remember the way her fingers had tangled in his hair or the way his bare chest felt against her body. Or the way his hand ran down the length of her body over and over, making her kiss him more urgently then before. She didn't want to remember the way his mouth had lifted from hers, the way he'd pinned her to the swimming pool wall, lifting her slightly so her legs wrapped around his waist. She didn't want to remember the way his fingers had loosened her bikini top, the way his hands had touched her, teased her, and explored every part of her available to him. She didn't want to remember the way she'd been willing to do whatever he wanted, the way she'd succumbed to the pressure of his hands. God, she'd almost let him make love to her in the pool of the hotel she worked at.

Corrie buried her head in her pillow as she thought about how the hazy realization of what was happening had suddenly registered with her and she'd panicked. Pushing him away and getting out of the pool. The confusion in his eyes, the way she'd left him standing there in the pool had made her feel worse then she'd already felt. She wasn't even sure why she'd felt guilty, but she knew it had something to do with her friends. She knew that London only liked him because she thought she looked good with him, she knew Mary-Margaret only liked him because she could have an actual conversation with him and she was well aware that Maddie still carried a flame for him since they'd had a brief fling a few years back and she knew that he'd used that to his advantage. He wasn't a womanizer, per se, more of a guy that liked to have options when it came to girls and Corrie was well aware that with her three friends he had options. He's informed her that if a guy wanted a girl to control and not really have to worry about, he'd go for London. London, he'd said, was demanding enough, self-centered enough and stupid enough to not really care about what her boyfriend did as long as he made her look good for the camera and was there at the important times. Then there was Mary-Margaret, the smart one, the careful one. He'd said that if a guy wanted to be challenged, made to think, then he'd go for Mary-Margaret, knowing their relationship would be dictated by the rationality of the two people involved and he'd be challenged a long the way. Maddie had been that last one that he'd spoken about; informing her that Maddie was the safe choice, the one that a guy could have a long term relationship with, the one that always listened at the end of the day.

He would know too, he'd been out with all of them. London he'd been out with once since he'd arrived and he'd quickly decided that being friends with her would be better for both of them. It would save him strangling her and it would save her asking him what he meant every time he stopped speaking. He'd had a longer fascination with Mary-Margaret though, saying he'd found her stimulating and though she'd wanted more with him then just a mutual love for science, he'd never hinted at anything more and to this day, Mary-Margaret still went slightly red when he spoke to her and even giggled slightly when he flirted with her. Maddie had been the one who'd held his attention the longest though. They'd been out together several times and Maddie had always relayed these 'dates' to her excitedly, especially the parts where he'd taken her hand or kissed her cheek. The relationship, or whatever it had been, had dwindled slowly and now all Maddie could really do, was admire him from afar. The way London and Mary-Margaret did.

Corrie rolled over to look out at the rain continuing to hammer down and wondered if that was the reason she'd felt so guilty. All three of her closest friends had each wanted something more with him, and still did and she had been the one that had been pressed up against a wall, kissing him the way all three had dreamed about. Oh, she knew that all of them had imagined what it would be like to kiss him, feel his strong body against their own. She'd often sat in silence and listened to them discuss it. Maddie often recounted her own experience kissing him and Corrie knew that her own experience with him had been so much more then kissing him in a museum. '_Stop thinking about it Corrie_' she ordered herself suddenly and then sighed. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going stop thinking about it anytime soon. Because it had been too amazing, too real, too full of raw passion for her too forget about it. Suddenly realizing something, Corrie was off her bed in a matter of seconds. Grabbing one of her hooded jackets, she pulled it on and zipped it up. Running out of her room, she yanked open the door of the apartment her mother, father and her lived in and began to run down the stairs that lead up to it.

Running out into the pouring rain, Corrie turned in the direction of the Tipton Hotel and began to walk towards it, ignoring the rain pounding down on her back and the moisture seeping through to her skin. Running a hand through her wet hair, Corrie dodged the few people who were braving the rain and then stopped dead when she saw a figure she knew all to well, walking towards her. His step quick and impatient, looking up she watched as he froze when he caught sight of her watching him. Before she could blink, he'd covered the distance between them and was standing in front of her. Tilting her head back, Corrie looked up at him and watched as water dripped from his hair and ran down his face to drip off his jaw line.

"Why wasn't I an option?" She suddenly asked, loud enough for him to hear over the pounding rain. Trevor stared at her for a moment, not knowing how to answer. Not even knowing what she was talking about.

"What?" He asked and Corrie took a deep breath.

"Why wasn't I an option? Maddie, Mary-Margaret, London, they were all options to you. Girls you knew would go out with you for different reasons. Why wasn't I one of them? Why wasn't I one of the girls you had a brief fascination for?" She yelled at him and Trevor stared at her, not knowing whether the water falling down her face was her crying or rain.

"You were! God, Corrie, you still are! You're the one that I wanted to be with all along! Or didn't this afternoon in the pool prove that?" He yelled at her and Corrie stared at him, her breath coming out too quickly for her liking.

"This afternoon in the pool? How is that meant to prove anything to me? God, Trevor, you've been flirting with all my friends, all your 'options', for the past few months and now you tell me that what happened in the pool meant something to you?" She shouted and Trevor pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes as his eyes flicked over her. She was soaked through, her clothes clinging to her tightly, her hair falling in a matted mass around her shoulders.

"You're the only 'option' I wanted! Jesus Corrie, do I have to spell it out for you? Maddie, London, Mary-Margaret, they're great, the control option, the stimulating option, the safe option but they weren't you! None of them even came close to you! You're the unpredictable one! The one that's just totally perfect! What happened in the pool? That meant more to me then when I went out with Maddie, that meant more to me then when Mary-Margaret and I had a conversation that lasted four hours, that meant more to me then London actually understanding what I meant for once. Don't you get it? _You_ mean more to me then the three of them! What do you want me to do? Have a sky writer spell it out for you?" Trevor yelled at her and Corrie gazed at him in astonishment, watching as he regained a grip on his emotions. Her mind reeled as what he had told her ran through her mind, over and over, trying to process the fact that he hadn't wanted any of her friends, he'd only wanted to her.

"But……the dates, the leading on, what was all that about?" Corrie asked slowly, her voice dropping and Trevor sighed.

"I didn't think you'd feel the same way about me. So I distracted myself with them. Then the pool happened and I watched you panic as you realized what was happening." He replied and Corrie took in a shaky breath.

"So you knew I panicked? You knew why?" She asked and Trevor shrugged.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." He replied and Corrie stared at him for a moment longer, before launching herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as her mouth found his. Trevor's arms wrapped around her waist as he responded to her kiss, the rain continuing to pound down around them. Gently, he pulled away from her and her eyes opened to look at him curiously.

"Corrie, its pouring rain." He said and Corrie moved her shoulders.

"I don't care Trevor, as long as I'm you're only option." She said and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Corrie, you were my only option all along." He said and she closed her eyes and kissed him again, finally letting the knowledge that she was his only option sink in.

**A/N: Well, that's done. I'm not sure how much sense it made. But there you go. It wasn't that long either. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
